You Found Me
by Lizzie-Fully Loaded
Summary: LG fluff. 'Gordo, I'm scared...' she whispered. 'I don't know if I can do this' He approached to her slowly. 'You probably remember this...' he whispered back, sliding his hand into hers. She looked down at their enlaced hands. 'I'm here'


**Disclaimer: I'm kinda tired of this, but... I own nothing! Zero! Nada! Sue if you want to, but you'll get nothing! Lizzie McGuire belongs to Disney and the song "You Found Me" to Kelly Clarkson.**

_"Is this a dream?  
__If it is  
__Please don't wake me from this high  
__I've become comfortably numb  
__Until you opened up my eyes  
__To what it's like  
__When everything's right  
__I can't believe"  
_"Mommy, I don't want you to leave!" a 3 years old pretty blonde girl whined. Her mother hugged her gently and walked out. The little girl sat alone in a corner, tears streaming down her face. A small group of kids were playing together in another corner, but they didn't even turn to look at the blonde girl. A small boy with black curly hair and baby-blue eyes noticed her. His eyes wandered through her pretty face as she cried.

_"You found me  
__When no one else was lookin'  
__How did you know just where I would be?  
__Yeah, you broke through  
__All of my confusion  
__The ups and the downs  
__And you still didn't leave  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
__You found me  
__You found me"  
_"Don't go, Gordo," another girl, Claire, said. "She's a big baby!" Gordo shook his head and walked to the girl. He held out his hand gently and she looked up at him.

"I'm Gordo," he said, sitting next to her. "What's your name?"

"L-Lizzie," she replied, still sobbing a little.

"Why are you sad? Your mommy will come back soon," he gently said. She shook her head.

"They are buying another baby and they put me here!" Lizzie cried. "They don't want me anymore!" He shook his head.

_"So, here we are  
__That's pretty far  
__When you think of where we've been  
__No going back  
__I'm fading out  
__All that has faded me within  
__You're by my side  
__Now everything's fine  
__I can't believe"  
_"They do want you! You are very pretty, they would never leave you here!" he said.

"Y-You think I'm pretty?" Lizzie asked. Gordo nodded and she smiled at him.

"Let's go with them," he said. She got up and they started walking to his friends, but she stood frozen a few steps from them. He squeezed her hand gently.

"What if they don't like me?" she pouted. He shook his head.

"You are the prettiest girl ever. They'll like you," he said. Smiling again, she let him led her to his friends.

_"You found me  
__When no one else was lookin'  
__How did you know just where I would be?  
__Yeah, you broke through  
__All of my confusion  
__The ups and the downs  
__And you still didn't leave  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
__You found me  
__You found me"  
_"Katie, this is Lizzie," Gordo introduced. Lizzie smiled shyly as another blonde girl waved at her.

"Hi!" Katie said. "Do you like drawing?" Lizzie shook her head and hid behind Gordo.

"Ooh, is he your boyfriend?" Claire asked. Lizzie's eyes filled with tears and Gordo stood up for her.

"She's pretty and I like her," he said. "I'm going to play with Lizzie and not with you now" Lizzie smiled again at him as they went to a table alone. Katie glared Claire and followed them quickly, none of them noticing how Gordo and Lizzie's hands were still enlaced together.

_"And I was hiding  
__'Til you came along  
__And showed me where I belong  
__You found me  
__You found me  
__When no one else was lookin'  
__How did you know?  
__How did you know?"  
_"Thank you, Gordo," Lizzie whispered later, when their moms had come to pick them up. He smiled at her and she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I think you're pretty too"

"Boys aren't pretty," Gordo said, frowning. Lizzie giggled.

"You are very cute!" she pecked him again on the cheek and ran to hold her mother's hand, smiling. Gordo looked at her, confused.

"Lizzie has a cootie for you!" Katie exclaimed. Gordo blushed cutely and smiled at Lizzie as she left. She smiled back and waved quickly.

·······························································································································································

_"You found me  
__When no one else was lookin'  
__How did you know just where I would be?  
__Yeah, you broke through  
__All of my confusion  
__The ups and the downs  
__And you still didn't leave  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
__You found me"  
_"I knew you'd be here," Gordo said, snapping Lizzie out of her trance. He sat next to her slowly, looking at her face.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked. He nodded, his eyes lost somewhere else. "You called me the 'prettiest girl ever'" He blushed lightly and smiled at her.

"You said I was pretty too," he replied. Lizzie smiled sadly and looked down.

"Gordo, I'm scared," she whispered. "I don't know if I can do this" He approached to her slowly.

"You probably remember this," he whispered back, sliding his hand into hers. She looked down at their enlaced hands. "I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of" Lizzie smiled, got up and hugged him.

"Lizzie! Are you ready? You're next!" a girl called. Lizzie nodded and looked at Gordo.

"C'mon! Go!" he said. They exchanged smiles and she went upstage.

_"(You found me)  
__(When no one else was lookin')  
__You found me  
__(How did you know just where I would be?)"  
_Gordo sat next to Katie (now Kate) back with the audience. She noticed his glowing face, but said nothing.  
"Who would've said that shy little girl would become... this?" Kate whispered, pointing to the stage. Gordo nodded, his eyes fixed on Lizzie. "And it's all thanks to you..." He shook his head.

"You're overreacting. I just helped her when she was feeling sad... not that big deal," he said. Kate smiled and shook her head slowly, when the music started. Lizzie locked her eyes with Gordo's and took a deep breath.

_"You broke through  
__All of my confusion  
__The ups and the downs  
__And you still didn't leave  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
__The good and the bad  
__And the things in between  
__You found me_," she sang. He looked at her, amazed.

"You were saying?" Kate mocked him. Her grin was from ear to ear. She really thought they were  
eant to be, since that day, 14 years ago, when they had became inseparables.

_"You found me"  
_Lizzie ran backstage, to find Gordo and Kate standing there. They both smiled at her and she  
hugged Kate excitedly, then turned to Gordo. Kate took it as her cue and left quietly, while they stood face to face.  
"I-I didn't know," he muttered. Lizzie nodded, smiling. He approached to her and they kissed, closing their eyes. They pulled apart, smiles on their faces.

"Thanks," she said. He nodded and kissed her again. "It's all thanks to you..."

The End.

**A/N: Awww... cute fluffy LG! I know they know each other since birth, but I came up with this idea and changed a couple of things...**


End file.
